


I Can't Stay

by AmericasAsset



Series: Avengers: Endgame - Missing Scenes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Everything Hurts, M/M, Missing Scene, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericasAsset/pseuds/AmericasAsset
Summary: Steve tells Bucky why he has to go.





	I Can't Stay

“I can’t do this anymore, Buck.”

“You’re not obligated to be Captain America forever. We’ll run away, move to the middle of nowhere…”

“Didn’t work for you. Won’t work for me.”

Bucky almost argued that hiding worked fine until Thanos showed up, but it wasn’t like the chances of another Thanos-level emergency were slim. Not given their history. “If you can’t hide and you can’t stay, what’s the plan?” The apprehension built in his stomach.

Steve was quiet for several minutes. “There’s only one place no one will look for me.”

“Where’s that?”

“I have to take the stones back.”


End file.
